Magic Damage
'Basic Information' *'Magic Attack' is the percent boost a player will receive to all magic damage. *The formula for determining Magic Attack is: ((Intelligence - 10) / 5) + Upgrade Bonus + Reforge Bonus + Enchant Bonus *Healing heals 1 additional health per 10 Magic Attack. *Party Healing heals 1 additional health per 5 Magic Attack. *Mana Shield's efficiency is influenced by Magic Attack. 'Magic Damage' *'Magic Damage' is the actual damage dealt to a target by a spell. *The formula for Magic Damage is as follows: {Base Damage + Bonus * (Charge Multiplier) + (Spell Constant * Magic Attack) + (Damage Enchants * Damage Constant)} + (Bolt Mastery Bonus + Elemental Mastery Bonus + Magic Weapon Mastery Bonus + Staff Elemental Level Bonus + Hebona Set Bonus + Rosemary Glove Bonus) Charge Multiplier * Full Charge Multiplier * Thunder Multiplier * Distance Multiplier Note: This formula does not apply to Blaze. *Fusion Bolt uses this formula twice, one for each separate bolt, when calculating damage. **Base Damage is the spell's base damage as shown in the skill window. ***Reforge effects that add maximum or minimum damage to the spell add directly to this value. **Wand Bonus is a constant for bolt spells while using a wand of the same element. **The value for Spirit Weapon wands depends on the Social level of the spirit, up to a value of 30.0. ***For non-spirit wands, the values are as follows: ****Icebolt with any non-spirit Ice Wand: 10.0 ****Firebolt with any non-spirit Fire Wand: 5.0 ****Lightning Bolt with any non-spirit Lightning Wand: 7.0 ***All other cases, including with Bare Hands or Staff: 0 **Charge Multiplier is the number of charges. This only applies to Firebolt, Ice Spear, and Hail Storm; all other magic spells will always be calculated as if they have 1 charge. **Spell Constant is a constant that varies by spell. The values are as follows: ***Icebolt: 0.35 (min), 0.4 (max) ***Firebolt: 0.35 (min), 0.5 (max) ***Lightning Bolt: 0.3 (min), 0.6 (max) ***Ice Spear: 0.45 (min), 1.4 (max) ***Fireball: 8.0 (min), 12.0 (max) ***Thunder: 1.4 (min), 2.1 (max) ***Hail Storm: 1.4 (min), 3.2 (max) ***Meteor Strike: 8.5 (min), 16.0 (max) ***Lightning Rod: ? (min), 12.0 (max) ***Shockwave: 2.0 (min), 5.0 (max) **Magic Attack is the player's Magic Attack stat as shown in the character window. **Damage Enchants is the sum of all bonuses from enchants to minimum and/or maximum damage, depending on what is being calculated. ***The bonus maximum and minimum damage from Battlefield Overture counts as enchanted damage. **Damage Constant is a constant that lowers the effects of damage enchants and varies by spell. The values are as follows: ***Icebolt: 0.04 (min), 0.08 (max) ***Firebolt: 0.2 (min), 0.4 (max) ***Lightning Bolt: 0.22 (min), 0.44 (max) ***Ice Spear: 0.05 (min), 0.1 (max) ***Fireball: 0.25 (min), 0.5 (max) ***Thunder: 0.25 (min), 0.5 (max) ***Hail Storm: 0 ***Meteor Strike: ? ***Lightning Rod: 0 ***Shockwave: ? **Elemental Mastery, Bolt Mastery, and Magic Weapon Mastery Bonuses are the percent bonus applied by the respective mastery skill, used as a decimal (e.g. 15% is 0.15). ***Reforge effects for the mastery's damage and title bonuses (if applicable) for the mastery's efficiency/damage add directly to this value. **Staff Elemental Level Bonus is a bonus applied when using a bolt spell with a staff that has been elementally charged with the same element. The bonus values are as follows: ***Level 0: 0 ***Level 1: 0.05 ***Level 2: 0.1 ***Level 3: 0.15 **Hebona Set Bonus is a bonus applied to Icebolt and Firebolt when affected by the Icebolt Enhancement and Firebolt Enhancement status effect from the Hebona Set. ***See Equipment Combination Effects for details on how set bonuses work. ***The bonus is 0.15 when the enhancement is active, otherwise the bonus is 0 if there is no enhancement. **Rosemary Glove Bonus is the percent bonus applied to Icebolt, Ice Spear, and Hail Storm if equipped with a Rosemary Glove. ***The bonus is 0.15 when equipped, otherwise the bonus is 0 when not equipped. **Full Charge Multiplier is a multiplier for being fully charged that varies by spell. The values are as follows: ***Firebolt: 1.3 ***Ice Spear: 1.3 ***Hail Storm: 1.25 ***Lightning Rod: 1.5~3.0 (varies by rank) ****See Lightning Rod's summary table for values per rank. ***Everything else: 1.0 **Thunder Multiplier is a multiplier for Thunder that varies by number of charges and whether it is the final hit. The multiples are: ***1.0 for all hits of Thunder before the final hit. ***1.5 for the final hit of Thunder if charged with less than 5 charges (including a single charge). ***2.0 for the final hit of Thunder if charged with all 5 full charges. **Distance Multiplier is a multiplier for Shockwave and Meteor Strike that decreases as the target's distance increases from the center of the spell. ***For Shockwave, the multiplier starts at 1.0 when near the center and scales linearly down to 0.1 when at the edge of the area of effect. ***For Meteor Strike, the multiplier is 1.0 near the center of impact, 0.75 when halfway between the center and the edge, and 0.5 when near the edge. Category:Game System